boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2, Episode 10
This is the 10th episode of Season 2 Plot Adu Du was sleeping, but the alarm clock was ringing. He was very disturb and try to hit it using stick. But the clock still ringing. He then shot it using his gun. At the space, Ejo Jo was sent big radio waves to Earth before he was landed. Probe screaming to make Adu Du wake up. He want to shot Probe but he say that it is already 1:00 o'clock. He reported that there is prominent finding in their radar. Computer tell that the radar that released is similar like the previous ship. Adu Du throw his mug to Probe. Then, the lamp in the underground suddenly damage. Ejo Jo's computer said that Adu Du was the alien from Ado Doy's etnic that was very low group in Ata Tatiga. The 42 sector is the worse sector that was discarded. Computer show also about Computer and Robot Combat Probe (which is now as Adu Du's assistant). Long time ago, the robot was made it as a combat robot. But when it is tested, the robot was failed after turn to Super Probe Robot Destroyer. Then, it is destroyed that was heard by young Adu Du that want to call someone. The, the robot was dumped and found by him. he was thing that the robot can be as covering food. But the robot tell that he is the combat robot, not a covering robot. Then, young Adu Du repair him and put some fish. Probe now become a robot and covering food. Then it mention event in Episode 10 and Episode 32. The it say that Computer has component of XY2000, M8000, SIY234, and three unknown parts. Back to Earth, Adu Du was very confused about the radar. Probe tell him about to get back their spaceship from Bago Go, but Bago Go say it is already sold. To substitute it, he recommended to buy the Lawn Mower S8000. It say that it use green technology and no need oil again and car free. It also comes with grass seed. It also can relief people work. Adu Du want the machine, but it is only a goat that bite their wire. It cost only RM9000000.09 (ten times cheaper than his previous product). But it is discount for 90%. Then Probe pawn Adu Du's Underground Headquarters. But, before he was about saw Probe in half, Ejo Jo contact him for the prepare. He actually ex class counterpart that always bully him. He was the cause Adu Du expelled from his home forever. Ejo Jo wants Adu Du to make his headquarters that was sold by Bago Go. Not only that, he also buy their spaceship. He also know about their activity during in the Earth and about Tok Aba's Cocoa Drink and Ochobot. Then, Adu Du turn off the computer, but it still on. Probe give a strategy to trick Ejo Jo. Adu Du try to turn off communication and Ejo Jo try to turn on communication (they do it many times until Ejo Jo gets angry), but Probe cover the computer with a dirty fabric. Then, he give instruction to Computer to scare Ejo Jo about BoBoiBoy. But, the edit is very freak because there is no original one. Then, he mention BoBoiBoy and his friends and their power. It also mention Fang and his power. Then, he ask computer to take his armor suit and his robot. Their panic, but there is a people that knock the door that actually is Probe. Then, Adu Du was scolding him and was about to saw him in half. Informations *Third appearance of Ejo Jo (Episode 27, Episode 29) *Third time BoBoiBoy and his friends doesn't appear in real time since they only made flashbacks in Episode 19 and Episode 20. *The event in Robot Combat Probe was mention by Ejo Jo's computer *It also say that Adu Du come from a low group in Ata Tatiga planet *It say also that Ejo Jo was Adu Du's ex classmate and make him was out from his village when Adu Du was betrayed by all his friends. *It also say that Adu Du's Spaceship was bought by Ejo Jo. *Bago Go again promote his new product in this episode. *The product was ten times "cheaper" than his previous product. Videos Teaser/Promo Full Episode (Malay Version) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2